Child of Prophecy
by Id65
Summary: (Previously Violet Daughter of the God). "Can't be" A girls voice says unsure of itself. "I'm sure of it. Why else would dad send somebody to collect her, and ordered you to protect her?" I hear the head counselors voice. "Because Percy made them promise to claim all there kids?" Her voice comes out like a question instead of an answer. "She's the child of the prophecy. I'm sure"
1. Chapter 1

"Violet, sweetie what are you doing?" My mom's fake concern voice says.

"Painting. And I'll burn it if anyone disturbs me" I say.

That was a lie. I'm writing. This.

I'll write every few days, or maybe every day.

I'm a brilliant painter, the 'modern da Vinci' but no one knows. I'm locked up.

Yup. You heard me right. Like a fairytale princess.

I have blonde hair, and Green eyes. (**Guess who**?) My name Is Violet.

And I'm going on good morning America in 2 days. People only know my mom. So I guess I'll write after that. Bye!

So, Good Morning America is the reason I'm on the run.

Yup. You guessed it. So- I stand backstage, in my ski mask, and wait-

"The one and only- Vioreta!" The announcer says. I walk onstage, and people clap.

I take the chair. "So- Vioreta. Thanks for coming" The Guys hair is perfect. I hate perfect.

For god's sake I'm a painter! "Thanks for having me Phil." I say.

He draws back to please the audience "You sound young. Not at all like your publicist" has He said.

I laugh "Thank you. I am young" I say. "So- You've created beautiful works of art, they've sold for millions. What have you done with the money?" He asks.

I roll my eyes. "Please. Like I saw any of it. 'I'm too young to have money' I must be too young to use a paintbrush then. My publicist takes it." I say.

The crowd gasps. "How young are you?" Phil asks. I remove my mask. "13." I say. Gasp.

Even Phil looks shocked. "Your name?" He asks. "Violet. Violet Painter." I say. GASP.

"So- Ms. Painter is your mother?" Phil asks, referring to my publicist. "Yeah. She locked me away, literally. I've never even been to school" I say.

"That's breaking the law" Phil says.

"Tell me about it. I sleep on a bare mattress with no covering or bed. My pillow is a sweatshirt or my hands. If I don't finish on time my heating and cooling is shut off in my room- and this" I say. I pull up my shirt on live TV.

Now you're probably thinking- bad Idea Violet. It wasn't. My whole chest was wrapped in bandages, and nasty yellow bruises and infected cuts where everywhere. Phil actually looks sad.

I know he's milking it though. I pull my shirt back on "I can still paint even If I have a couple broken ribs" I say.

"So your mother did this?" Phil asks. "Are we live?" I ask. Phil nods. "Yeah. She did. I don't even know my dad- or if he knew about this. But I'm gone." I say. I wave.

"What?" Phil asks. "Yeah. Go. You got the footage. Send my mom to jail. I'm going" I say. And with that I run out.

It was my plan all along. So now? I'm hiding in an old mansion.

I climbed to the second floor and broke in. It's cold. It's creepy. But it was this, under a bridge, and the church down the street.

Supposedly there's a school there. I might sneak in, grab somebody's lunch and a couple $20s, it's a private school.

They must also have a lost and found. There's a Safeway up the street, if I stop there I can get some hair dye.

Or better yet, go to the Hair cuttery way down the block. I don't know where I am, but it's close to the train tracks. The whistles are pretty loud. I need some sleep.

Ok. I dyed my hair, and cut it short with scissors. It wasn't too hard. I snuck into the school. They had a school store, and I left a note for everything I took, included down here.

_Hey people. I hope you don't mind too much, I took some stuff from you and your students. I'm on the run. Did ya see me on good morning America? Ask my mom for some money, she's going to jail anyways. But- I do like this place. Wish I stayed here last night. Oh, Yeah. That big manor down the street? Well- It needs some new windows. XOXO Violet Painter._

Yeah. Idiotic but I wanted someone to know.

I almost got caught once, by 2 police men arguing. Then I hit the Safeway.

Industrial strength toothpaste? Check. Toothbrush? Check. Brown Hair dye? Check. I also bought some food.

I'm in someone's playhouse in their backyard, I'll need to find some new things. Oh no- MONSTER!

**Ok guys. What do you think? Note. Violet is a demigod. She isn't a legacy, so she's not Annabeths kid. **

**Think- Blonde? Paints? Ring any bells? No not yet. Sorry I haven't updated all of my stories, I've been duper-super busy.**

**Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**author's notes**

**pnut9282****: Thanks for reviewing! **

I defeated the monster. I've moved up to the Chesapeake. I'll take a train, sometimes a school bus to catch a ride.

Also regular Buses sometimes. Never Taxis, The last one I got had 3 drivers and one eye- It's a long story.

This is the first moment I've had to write. I'm In Montana right now, my 2nd safe house. But- I dunno.

What Am I supposed to do? Go around fighting monsters, Painting and on the run?

I mean I can spend the winters in the deserts and warmer parts of the states, Maybe Miami.

And then spend winters where it's warmer. But what am I supposed to do all this time? I have so much of it.

All for today

T

So. Another week passed by. Fought monsters. Snuck into a museum. One of the monsters called me half-blood before I slit his throat.

I snuck into a school Group partying in a hotel in Georgia. Got to go-

"Hey." Someone puts out their hand towards my journal. "Don't touch. Or look" I say snapping it shut.

"What's your name?" The guy asks. He looks like a skater boy. "Vi." I say. "Vi? That's not much of a name" He says wrinkling his nose.

I sigh and get up. "Elizabeth" I say. I go towards my things. I need to bolt. "So- Why VI?" He asks. I sigh.

"Elizabeth!" I call. At least 5 girls turn their heads. "That's why. Also Vi rhymes with Bye." I say. I wave,

Grab my stuff and go into the bathroom. I keep calm until I hear the voices. "Who was that?" A girl's voice asked.

"A girl from your team" The guy says. "No. I've never seen her" The girl's voice says. Shit.

I Grab my stuff and open the window. Pool view, 2nd story. It'll have to do. I take a deep breath and jump, my backpack on.

Roll.

I hit the water, and it's painful. Thank god it's the deep end. I swim quickly to the shallow end and pass two teenagers looking like they're about to hook up.

"I wouldn't do that" I say. I scare the Bejeezus out of them as I sprint through the hotel to the front entrance.

I run out quickly and catch the Subway just as it pulls off. Thank god. I try to steer clear of underground but-

Sometimes I have to. I sit down quickly and realize that actually- I've been on the run for almost a month. Wow.

Anyways… I guess I could write.

T

I got spotted by the group. Had to do a dive bomb into the pool. I have to get better at this. Anyways, I think I need to- Oh great. Monster. Yay.

T

I'm so sorry I haven't written, it's been 4 months for me. Well- I wrote everyday but it got ripped off by a demonic Dog.

I'm holed up in that old mansion I originally hid out in. It's one of my favorite Safe houses. I've covered all of the walls with canvas,

I have ambrosia and nectar and Granola bars. No monsters yet in this house. But the monster attacks are more and more frequent- Really? Monster.

I grab my knife and hide my journal. Then I creep into the hallway. Then down the stairs into the empty Living room.

A figure bends over. I silently launch myself at them,

I land on their back and wrap my legs around his stomach and wrap one of my arms around their shoulder and use my other hand to press the knife against his left ear.

They stagger up.

"Ah-Uh. You make a move for your weapon and I slit your throat across. The blood will crush your wind pipe- If you have one." I say.

Wordlessly they grab their dagger. It glows. We grapple. Or fight. Whatever. He aims a blow at my leg,

And I try to execute the move and slit his throat. I used to care. Now I don't.

We fight. He's amazingly fast. I can see it's a He because in the faint glow I make out details about him.

Eventually he try's a Heimlich maneuver with his dagger, and I hit his inner leg. He falls and pulls me down with him.

I pin him with my legs and hold a dagger to his throat. "Don't try it." I say. "If you kill me I'll still have enough time to kill you" His voice says.

"Please. I have Nectar. I'll be fine" I say.

"A hit to an artery? You might but you'll lose quite a lot of blood. Enough to attract monsters. And you'll be weakened." He says.

"Fine. What are you?" I ask. "Demi-god" He says. I don't move. "Why aren't you moving?" He asks.

"Who says I trust you?" I ask. He shrugs. "We're evenly matched. Hear me out" He says. I un-happily roll over and let him up.

"Come on. One false move and I'll have no hesitation to gut you like a fish" I say. I lead him upstairs and into my room.

He looks at the canvased walls in interest. "What's this?" He asks. He's pointing at the strawberry farm.

"I dunno. I just paint whatever comes to mind" I say. "Was it a dream?" He asks.

"Tell you what. You ask a question, and I answer. Then I ask a question. So on. We answer truthfully." I say.

He nods. "Okay. Did you dream this?" he asks.

"Yeah. Kinda. It was being destructed by a black horse with wings with the battle cry of Donuts. I didn't put that in. Have you seen it in life?" I ask motioning to the painting. He nods.

"Yeah. Summer camp. What's your name?" He asks. "Violet. Yours?" I ask. He smirks.

"Callum. Who's your dad?" He asks. "No idea. You?" I ask. "A journalist. My mother is Eos." He says.

"Like the lip balm?" I ask. He rolls his eyes. "Eos. Goddess of Dawn." He says. I bring my knife out.

"Sure." I say. "I'm telling the truth. I was sent to get you by your father. How much do you know of The Greek gods?" Callum Asks.

T

**Dun. Dun. Dun. So- Any guesses who Violets dad is? Anyone? **

**So guys- Last April I broke my thumb. A bad but clean break. You would not believe how much Chocolate milk I consumed (Calcium) anyways It's healed now- **

**But… I need Occupational Therapy, Something happened with my thumb-**

**I didn't re-break it thank God because I would have needed another cast and then I couldn't have even typed. **

**Which would have triply sucked. But- I'm not supposed to write. **

_*Queue long no in all caps with exclamation points*_** But- I can type. But the Doctor said to cut down on that to. **

**So maybe a single chapter each day at max? Hopefully. **

**I'll try to get in as much as I can- But I already have to type out all school work/homework, which takes longer and makes it harder for me to memorize, **

**So If I get in chapters they'll probably be shorter. But I swear I'll try. So yeah. My life sucks. **

**I also Know that not many of my followers will read this probably, I'm going to have to update The Brick House.**

**Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So-Long time no see. Here I am again!**

**Pnut9282 thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Callum and I left to camp half-blood yesterday morning. I keep riding him to who my father is, but he refuses to say. He says he doesn't know. I'll find out. Have to go-Bye.

* * *

"Let's go" Callum says. I stretch. "Is that a journal?" he asks. "Yeah." I say. "You don't have dyslexia or ADHD?" He asks surprised.

I stand up. "I do." I say. We exit the subway and re-emerge in the pasty light of Maryland.

"So how can you write?" He asks. I sigh. "I take a pen and make little motions to create letters, and those make words" I say.

"This way." He says. I follow him down the street. "Nice to hear more than 3 words from you." He says.

"Don't get used to it" I say. He Grins. "More than three." He says. I roll my eyes. "Stop acting like a child" I say.

His grin grows into a smirk. "More than four words" He says. I throw my hands up in exasperation.

"Why did I go with you exactly?" I ask. Now he's full on smiling, showing a full set of white teeth. I smile back.

"Why does I talking please you so much?" I ask. "You have a nice voice. And you look even prettier when you're talking" He says. I can tell he's flirting. How? No idea.

I laugh. A real laugh. "So. Who sent you?" I ask. His smile fades. He has to think of his words.

"The-One of my teachers." He says. "Where?" I ask. "Summer camp. Where we're going" He says.

We pass a shop with the words MANDERLY ART GALLERY

"Wait. We need to stop here." I say. I walk into the little cramped art gallery. "Violet!" I smile when I see Mandy rush down the stairs.

"Hey Mandy. I have a few more paintings" I say hugging her. "You know you could just sell them to billionaires and make more money" She says.

"I know. But you keep quiet where you get my paintings" I say. Mandy notices Callum and jumps.

"Oh. Sorry. Mandy, Callum. Callum, Mandy. He's just helping me with my paintings" I say. Callum nods but looks uncomfortable.

"Violet, we really should go-"he begins. "Oh save it." I snap. He looks a little taken aback.

"She's a family friend. Now-Go guard or do whatever you do" I say. He leaves. I exhale, exasperated and blow a bit of stray hair back in place.

Then I smile at Mandy and pull my backpack off and walk over to her table. I take out 3 tubes, each has 3 paintings, 9 paintings. I unroll them.

"Wow. Violet these are your best yet" Mandy says. "Eh. I dunno. I think the winter ones are a bit better." I say.

She smiles and looks over them. "Hmm. $10,000 for the lot" She says. I smile. "15. I won't be back for a while" I say.

Mandy knows my paintings will sell for twice that. They always do.

She sighs. "Fine. But you answer a question" Mandy says.

"Of course. Me first. How is she?" I ask. Mandy rolls her eyes.

"She abused you and is in an all women prison. Full of mothers. How do you think she is?" Mandy asks.

I smile as Mandy counts my money. "Who is he?" Mandy asks jerking her head towards the door.

"Someone who can help me find my father." I say. Mandy pauses and looks at me. "Be careful Violet. I don't want you burned." She says.

"What does that mean?" I ask. "Just be careful. Now here you go" Mandy says handing me a yellow envelope.

I stick it in its correct pocket of my backpack. I hug her. "Thanks Mandy. See ya" I say. "Ok. Come back soon!" She says. I stop and study some jewelry.

"How much is this? I ask.

It's a necklace, a leather chain, with 9 beads on it. A lyre, A pine tree, A horse-man in a pink prom dress, A Greek Trireme, A trident, A golden fleece, A tiny intricate maze, a picture of a building with tiny scribbles on it, The next one was of a ship also, but this one was in the air, and I could barely read the words Argo II on the prow, the final one was a picture of two masses, of purple and Orange surging together.

"Oh that? It's something some teen sold. Said it was pretty valuable so I bought it for $100. He looked like he needed the money anyways." Mandy says dismissively.

"I'll take it" I say. She looks surprised but I dig out $200 and put it in her hand. I put it on.

"Thanks Mandy. Bye!" I say. And with that I walk backwards to the door. "See ya!" she says studying my paintings.

I walk outside and find Callum drinking coffee. He hands me the second cup he's holding, and he gets up.

"Come on. We have to go" he says. I follow him down the street. We buy a train ticket, and then we board. "New York. Finally" he says.

* * *

Here I am again! So-I sold my paintings to Mandy. The she devils still in prison thank god. We're still off to this mythical camp. Got to go-

* * *

I glare at Callum. We're in the compartment alone. He locks the door.

"Where did you get that necklace?" He asks. "Bought it" I say. His hand reaches out to grab it and I pull back.

"Hey!" I Complain. He slowly reaches to the top of his shirt. My first, (And most hopeful) thought was he was taking his shirt off. Instead he took out a leather necklace. The. Exact. Same. One. Well not exact.

He had only 5 beads. "Huh" I say. "May I?" He asks. I stand up and turn around, then sweep my hair to the side so he can undo my necklace. His fingers are gentle, and slightly tickle. I turn back to him.

"So-Where did you get your necklace?" I ask. He smiles. "Camp." He says. The train lurches, and I fall forwards while Callum falls backwards.

He catches both of us, and for one second he's holding me. Then I straighten. "Thanks" I say. I hold out my hand and he gives me back my necklace.

I notice that we're only a foot away from each other.

Someone clears their throat. "Well this is awkward" they say. I take my knife out, turn and throw it in under 5 seconds.

It sails straight through the person, as if there not there. The person is a boy, with Latino features and a layer of grime and engine grease coating him.

"Whoa!" He says. My knife embeds in the wood. I raise my fists, prepared to fight. "Okay Vi, Calm down" Callum says.

"What. Is. That?" I ask. "That's Leo. He's fine" Callum says. I sigh, and retrieve my dagger.

"Um. That's a bit awkward" Leo says. "Vi, can you grab us some sodas?" Callum asks.

"I'm not an 18th century woman fetching the tea" I say crossing my arms. He gives me a glare.

"I need to talk to Leo. Alone" He says. I glare back. "Fine. But it's almost guaranteed I'll find out what you're saying about Me. And don't call me Vi, or I'm going back on my word" and with that, I slice my dagger through the mist-Leo one last time, making him flinch, and I prance out.

* * *

**So? What did you think? That is chapter 3.**

**If anyone can guess Violets dad you get a prize!**

**Ba-bye!**

**Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah-uh. So-Leo is IM in last chapter's scene, because that confused some peeps.**

**Pnut9282, and Percyjacksonlover13purple. You both guessed correctly! Now Pnut9282? You have the best deductive skills like ever. Or I am the worst at making people guess. **

* * *

We sit in the back of a cab. "So. Who's my dad?" I ask for about the 40th time. "Not until we reach camp" He says.

"Calllluumm" I let the name groan out. We pass a sign for strawberries. "Here" He says. The cabbie pulls over.

"Thanks. Come on Cous" Callums says pulling me out of the car, grabbing half my luggage and handing me the other half.

We walk through the forest. "How far?" I ask. "Not long" He says. I see a big pine tree approaching.

Like humongous. A dragon is curled around the tree, and something golden glitters in the branches.

"Uh. Dragon?" I ask. He glances at me. "Huh." He says.

THWANG.

An arrow implants itself in the tree behind me. The brush I had tucked behind my ear was also there, cracked straight in half.

"Jeannie." Callum calls. "Don't call me that. Good thing I warning shot first Or Barbie would be Skewered" A girl's voice asks.

"Yeah Nobody doubts your ability's but you shouldn't kill the new campers." Callum says. A girl drops down from the nearest tree. Wow. She looks like a sorority girl.

She wears Ugs, Leggings, and a slightly oversized hoodie. Her hair is a dirty blonde, in a loose ponytail.

Well she'd be a sorority girl if she didn't have a bow and a quiver of arrows on her back.

"You owe me a paint brush" I say. "They can't be that expensive." She says waving a hand. "It was $200" I say.

She Chokes. "What? Dudette that's way too much" She says. "Can you catfight later?" Callum asks.

"You know people don't think of it but if you hit a paintbrush in a correct nerve point, you'd be surprised. It could paralyze you." I say. "Yeah. You're a blonde Rachel" the girl-Jeannie wasn't it? Says.

"Eh. Less hip. Violet, Jeannie" Callum says. "I said no Jeannie!" Jeannie says. Callum rolls his eyes.

"Yes. It's so unfair your sister got the better 80's sitcom name" Callum says. "Let's go." Jeannie says.

She stalks off past the dragon. "Coming Peeps?" She calls without looking over her shoulder. I follow Callum.

We walk into a valley. A really, Really, Gorgeous valley. A tall, Sky blue house is closest, along with some courts.

There's strawberry fields, a lake, and tons of buildings. A forest stretches around the valley, creeping in on the farthest side. We begin to walk towards the big Blue house. "Not enough attention?" Callum asks.

"No. hmm. I know!" Jeannie says. She reaches into her pack, and pulls out a big arrow and fires it towards the sky.

BACHOW.

A large explosion shakes the ground, and I see a faint dome appear before thunder crackles and it disappears.

"Sorry Uncle!" She calls. Thunder flickers. "Oh lay it off. Would you rather be gramps? Exactly." Jeannie says.

"Woah. Jeannie I believe you like your eyebrows, so don't go insulting." Callum says.

"True. But it worked" She says. A bunch of kids have noticed us, and are streaming forwards like a mass of orange.

Jeannie runs ahead, her ponytail flopping behind her. "Jeannie. Daughter of Apollo" Callum says.

(**I had a small problem here. Make her Zeus' kid or Apollo's? I chose Apollo so Jeannie can just be comp tempt with VI instead of loving her MWAHAH**)

"Huh. Archery" I say. He shrugs. "True. Come on" And he runs down to the group of kids. I groan and look up at the sky.

"No chance you'd blast me Uncle?" I ask. Nothing. "Eh. I'll figure it out." I say. Then I run to catch up with Callum.

* * *

"No reaction to the dragon?" A boy asks Callum. "Nothing. Just said Dragon like she was saying Pine tree." Callum says.

"Ah Frick!" He says. He hands Callum some gold coins. I come and stand next to him. I put out my hand.

He gives me the coins. "Thank you" I say. "What just happened?" the boy asked. "I just got a new paintbrush" I say.

"Come on. We should go see Mr. D and Chiron" Callum grabs my arm and drags me up the stairs to the house.

* * *

"Thank you Ms. Painter" Chiron says. "Yeah." I say. "Callum, please show her to cabin 11 for now, Then give her a tour, and Come back to give your report." Chiron says.

"Come on" Callum says. We walk down the steps and Callum starts towards a bridge. "So. Cabin 11?" I ask. Callum nods.

"Hermes. He might even be your dad" Callum says. I think about it. Jack of all trades.

"I don't think so. Doesn't really click. My mom goes for the artsy type. If not artsy then Hot and 19" I say bitterly.

"We talking about Apollo?" An older boy falls into step beside us. "No." Callum says. "Isn't he the sun god?" I ask. The guy looks familiar.

"Yeah." The boy says. "Leo Shoo." Callum says. "That's nice" I say.

"Eh. It's fine. I made a joke about his mom and lip balm. He doesn't really like me since then. Which sucks because I have to take all his reports." Leo says.

He touches his hair and I notice a deep groove in his curly hair. "Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. He snaps the head off of anyone. I didn't even know. I just heard Eos and asked for lip balm" Leo says.

"But you-"I say. "Not important" Callum snaps. "I think it is" I say. "It's not" Callum says.

"You just sighed." I accuse.

"Oh good we're here. Leo go Play with your dragon and make out with your goddess girlfriend. Shoo" Callum says.

"That would be hot coming from her mouth." Leo says. Then he falls back. "Here we go" Callum says.

We reach a worn old cabin, like I'd expect in a regular summer camp. He opens the door.

"Ooh a newbie" A boy says rubbing his hands together. Avril Lavinge Girlfriend Plays in the background.

"Travis this is Violet. She's undetermined." Callum says. "Can I do a Stole prank?" Travis asks.

"Can I paralyze you with a paintbrush?" I ask. "I'm guessing that's a no" Travis says. "No. Really?" I ask.

He nods his head gravely. "Sadly so" He says. "Do you have a bunk or am I going to Apollo?" Callum asks.

"Ok. Here" Travis points to an empty bunk against the wall. "You can have the bottom one" Travis says.

I stoop to set my things underneath the bed and remember something. "Go through my stuff and you'll get worse then a paintbrush." I say.

He raises an eyebrow. "You're what? 13? You can do tons I'm sure." He says.

"I can't yet. But Jeannie can" I say. "Your things will be safe" He says immediately. "Good" I say.

I set my things down and pull out my bedding. "You brought your own bedding?" Travis asks. Callum is still waiting to take me on my tour.

I glance at him. "Did you tell them?" I ask. Callum shifts. "Uh. No. It never came up." Callum says.

(**Note they are talking about how Violet was on the run**)

"How can that Just not come up? Like Seriously?" I ask. I sigh and mutter "Men" I finish my bedding and out my things down.

"Let's go." I say. I grab a paintbrush and a pad. My paints are already in my pocket.

* * *

"That's it. Dinners in 15. That's when you'll probably be claimed. I have a report to make" Callum says. "Thanks. I'm going to find somewhere to paint." I say.

I put my hand in my pocket. "Shoot. I forgot my paints." I mutter. I run off towards the Hermes cabin.

I enter quickly and run towards my bunk. Where the boy I met, and what looks like his twin sit.

One of them holding my money. "Put that back where it belongs" I say. "Wow. How much is this?" He asks.

"Only about $15,000" I say. "Only" One of them says sarcastically. "It's mine" I say.

"I think we'll keep it" One of them says smiling.

THWANG. God that girl is RPRT Right place right time. Jeannie walks in.

"You know I like this one. And I like green" She says. She takes the money from their hands.

"Scat" She says. They take off like bunnies. "I'm taking $100 for the trouble" She says. I stare at her.

"Gods I'm kidding." She says. I sigh and take the money and put it in between my pads and tampons.

"Why are you protecting me?" I ask.

She shrugs. "Doing a favor" Jeannie smiles.

"I will Kill Callum" I say

"That's not who asked"

"Then who did?" I ask.

A horn blows. "Come on. Dinner" She says. I follow her out.

* * *

I sigh and eat my food. I'm sitting next to Travis. "So like where'd you get the money?" He asks me.

A couple kids that can hear us look up. "I earned it." I say. "How?" He asks. "Painting" I say. "Painting What?" He asks "Pictures" I say. "But-"He begins.

"Travis!" Jeannie calls. Travis falls backwards earning some laughs. "Right." He says.

* * *

Then the campfire. We sing songs I don't know, and the kids yell insults at each other. Then it happens.

I stand up, I need to go to the bathroom, and suddenly it gets really quiet. "Hey VI" Callum says pointing up. I look up to see a glowing hologram. "It's settled" Chiron says. "Violet Painter Daughter of-"

* * *

**Sigh. I love a good cliffy. I know. I know. Anyways, To those who have not guessed I seriously want you to.**

**So-Update on Lent! My brother has eaten all of my fiber one bars, so I am extra hungry. Man could I go for some ice cream. Or some cotton candy. Or-Right. Topic. Anyways, hoped you liked it!**

**Oh, Yeah. Violet can paint, and is pretty good with a paint brush (by means of poking people's eyes out) but Jeannie's protecting her for a different reason. You'll find out. But point is, Violet isn't amazing with any sort of weapon.**

**Read? Reviewed? Favorited? Followed? Loved? Good to go.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! So Pnut9282-You have like the best deductive skills ever. You where correct! I think I already told you that- Anyways On to the story.**

* * *

"Violet Painter, Daughter of Apollo" Chiron says.

I glance at Jeannie. No. Freaking. Way. "Cool." I say. Jeannie beckons me over and I walk over and sit next to her. as people start singing I talk to Jeannie.

"So-dad Asked?" I ask her. She shrugs. "Yeah. He also wanted you rounded up and brought to camp, so Callum was sent out." She says. "So-What do I call you If not Jeannie?" I ask. She smiles. "Finally! You can call me Jean" She says extending a hand. I shake it. "Lol." I say. "Shh!' Somebody says. So we sing.

I gather my things from the Hermes cabin and follow Jeannie to Apollo Cabin, which Is luckily not right next to Hermes Cabin. "Here You can have this Bunk" Jeannie Points to a bed. "I'm on the one up top" she says. I like this Cabin.

Boys are on one side, Girls on the other, with weapon racks and closets in between bunks. A couple beanbags are in the middle, along with a few easels and a couple musical instruments. "So-Dad told you to collect her?" A guy asks Jean. "Yup." Jean says casually. "Where you going to mention the small fact that you talked to him?" He asks. "Oh pipe Down James." She says. "well see what her talents are" James says. "She has a name. Violet." I put in. "Yeah. whatever. But what can _Violet_ do?" James ignores me. "Um Jeannie, where can I set my paintings?" I ask. James turned. "You paint?" James takes actual Interest as soon as the word comes out of my mouth. "Uh-Yeah." I take out the canister that holds my paintings. I take out one, of the Winged Black horse with the battle-cry of donuts in the streets of New York. "Blackjack" Jean observes. "That's fair" James sniffs. I roll my eyes. I pull out another of an abandoned bridge with Flowers and ivy trailing down it. People are giving some interest in that one. Then I pull out my last one. It's a picture of a Girl with Long brown hair and blue eyes. She walks hand and hand with A buff guy, through the forest. The picture is dark and depressing, but the two laugh on, oblivious to all. somebody sucks in their breath. "No way" I turn to see an older camper, with Blonde hair, and a good tan. "Silena" He says. Everyone stiffens. I glance down at it. "Tomorrow We'll have to talk to Chiron. right now everyone get ready for bed, lights out in 30" the guy orders. Everyone breaks away. "Hi. I'm Will Solace, Head Counselor" He says. I nod. "Sup?" I ask.

I get ready for bed, and Will calls lights out.

I wake up and turn to look out the window. It looks to be Just before Dawn, my usual rising time.

I grab for my clothes and quickly change under the covers into dark jeans and a green shirt, taking some flip-flops in my hand. I walk outside, aimlessly wandering I walk down to the Lake. As I pass the Dining hall I overhear something.

"Can't be"

"I'm sure of it. Why else would dad send you to collect her?"  
"Because Percy made them promise to claim all there kids"

"But you saw That painting of Silena!"

"Look how could the prophecy be about her?"  
"I don't know, but It could."

"We'll have to ask her"

"Ask me what?" I ask

Jean and Will look at me.  
"We should talk"

We sit in the Living room of the big house, Chiron, Will, Jean, Callum, and I, and a few campers I don't know.

"You think She's The child of the Prophecy?" A girl scoffs.

"Clarisse, calm. Violet, we have a few questions for you" Chiron says.

"What rule did I break?" I ask.

"Cool it Violet." Jeannie says.

They go on to question me.

"Look what is this about?" I ask.

"We think you may be a child of a prophecy." Chiron says.

"What Prophecy?"  
Everyone shares a glance.

Rachel sighs and recites the prophecy.

* * *

**I have some bad news.**

**I don't have a prophecy-somebody offered to make one for me but I can't remember who it was.**

**My brains all out of rhyming awesomeness so... I dunno.**

**Anyways See you guys Later!**

**Review!**

**~Id65**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! So I am back again! Thanks to Pnut9282 for helping with the prophecy, I was all out of prophecies. Now I believe I shall dedicate this story to said Pnut9282 if they keep up this awesome thing of reviewing every chapter! Have the rest of you heard of it? (I am so shameless.)**

* * *

"The child of Apollo, marked by the sun  
Must defeat the Bextra before the battle is won,  
And a child of wisdom loses the path,  
Or one shall suffer the Goddess's wrath"

I frown. "what's a Bextra?" I ask. I wish I hadn't because everyone stiffens.

"It's a monster. A new breed of monster. We have yet to kill one" Chiron says.

"No one?" I ask

"Every time they get close to dying they turn into ashes and teleport away" Will says glumly.

"How many have gotten close?" I ask

They share a look.  
"a few people" Chiron says.

"We should call her in" Jeannie says

"who?" I ask

"The first person to encounter the monster. She-" Jeannie is cut off by Chiron

"We are not including her. She has been through enough this summer." Chiron settles the matter.

"Callum has come close, he shall train you" Chiron says.

Callum shifts uncomfortably.

"Yes sir. Will violet be taking regular classes?" Callum asks.

"yes, And actually you have your first Archery lesson today. Come violet we should talk on the way" I follow Chiron out into the sunlight.

I'm led down to the archery class, and I am left there to be taught by a few older campers, and Joey from my cabin.

I fail miserably, at first.

Rachel appears.

"tough time?" She asks. I nod. She takes a bow and a quiver and shoots Three arrows in perfect timing that hit the exact middle of the target.

"How'd you do that?" I ask.

She shrugs. "I Imagine it as art"

I close my eyes and imagine that I'm doing a splatter painting.

Then I start hitting the targets almost perfectly.

"I see Rachel's 'method' is helping" Joey says smiling.

"Yeah. It does help" I tell her.

A horn blows. "Come on. you've been at it all morning, must be hungry since you skipped breakfast"

I was hungry.

I sat next to Joey and Jeannie as we ate.

Then I was whisked away for a sword fighting lesson, then Pegasi riding, then I got some time to paint, then I was somehow pulled into a water balloon fight. after that it was already time for dinner.

The days passed like this, a blur of laughs and smiles. The only time I ever felt time slow was when I was practicing with Callum, learning about the monster.

I think I'd been at camp a month, a month of hard work.

I wake up and walk to the Girls bathroom, which was actually quite nice, new and clean. I take a shower letting the water run over me calming me. I dress in my usual outfit, camp half blood shirt and denim shorts, along with sneakers. I watch myself in the mirror.

My body has evened out, I'm now sporting a glowing tan, my hair even when it's wet still looks blonde. I brush it back and walk out into the hot summer morning. I walk to breakfast.

I ponder the prophecy.

"The child of Apollo, marked by the sun

I don't know how I'm marked by the sun.

Must defeat the Bextra before the battle is won,

Well what battle?

And a child of wisdom loses the path,

Well they get lost.

Or one shall suffer the Goddess's wrath"

Which one? which goddess?

I ponder these thoughts, munching on my pop tart when there's a bright flash of light and when the light recedes I drop my pop tart.

* * *

**Ohhh! Violet dropped her poptart, this must be seriously major ;)  
I must thank dear Percyjacksonlover13purple for reviewing as usual :)  
**

**La-la-la.****Review and you get cookies!**

**Can anyone guess who was the first to get close to killing the Bextra? I'll give you a hint. She's got red hair, her name starts with a J, and she's from one of my other fics...**

**REVIEW please!**

**-Id65 out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy! Wassup? So guys here's another short burst of awesomeness.**

* * *

_Which one? which goddess?_

_I ponder these thoughts, munching on my pop tart when there's a bright flash of light and when the light recedes I drop my pop tart._

A god stands in front of me.

A god in a running suit. He has grey salt-pepper hair, and a mischievous face, but instead of like the Hermes kids mischievous he looks a bit more dignified.

Well I can't be sure it's a god, but you must use deductive reasoning. He appeared in a flash of light in the middle of breakfast.

On a different note (Blame my ADHD) I wonder where he gets his track suits, maybe Gods R US?

"Lord Hermes" Chiron says. Everyone bows, and I follow suit. Ha-ha suit, track suit? Get it?

He waves them away.

"No time for pleasantries. I have a package for, Violet Painter." I get up and walk over to him, he hands me the package.

"Sign here" he hands me a moving stylus and a pad, so I sign.

_"Hello"_ A voice says in my head, and I almost drop the tablet.

"Um. Hi?"

"_Do you have any ratssssss?"_

"_George!"_

"George. Martha." That Poseidon kid, Percy says.

"_Hello Perrrccy"_ they say.

_"Do you have any ratsssss?" _The male voice says.

"Um, no sorry George" Percy says.

I shrug, tearing my eyes away from the rats-no rats crisis, and open it.

It's a set of paint brushes, paint, and a container for cleaning them.

I take them out of there packaging and touch them, and notice a fine line. I twist.

A bow pops out.

"No way!" I say. I twist the washing container and one of the paint brushes and they turn into a quiver and enough arrows to fill the quiver. I touch the cap and it turns back into a paintbrush.

"The paint set is also fully usable." Hermes adds.

"Thanks"  
"I didn't send it"

"Tell whoever did thanks"

Hermes nods.

"I will. Take care"

He nods at Chiron.

Then he disappears leaving me with an awesome weapons set and a curious camp.

Everyone crowds around me looking at it.

"Ah ha!" I slap Callum's hand away.

"No touching!" I say.

"Can you use these?" He asks.

I have a feeling I can, and that these where specially made for me.

"Probably" I shrug.

I run my hand down the side of the bow, it reads

ηλιαχτίδα

in slightly golden letters that seem to glow in the shafts of sunlight

"Iliachtída. Sunbeam" Callum says translating.

He and Jeannie share a look.

"Let's go try them out"

I pick up the box and walk towards my cabin.  
"I'll meet you there" I say. I get to the Apollo cabin, then to my bunk and set the box down.

I set the extra paintbrushes to the side and look through the box, eventually turning it upside down and shaking it.

A small note falls out.

**_Daughter,_**

**_Protect yourself. These weapons should help your abilities._**

**_I am watching. Keep yourself level because enemies lurk._**

**_Apollo_**

I look at the note.

I am watching? Stalker much? But this message sounds foreboding. I slip it into a hidden pocket of my bag, and grab my arrows quiver and bow, running out to go meet Callum.

* * *

**How was it?**

**So guys this story will cross paths with one of my other fics, Finding Jenna, in fact it already has. But it will again, telling the same chapters from diffrent POVs and such. I may have to put this on hold when we get to that part. **

**PercyJacksonlover13purple: You have your cookies ;)**

**I used to live on food... Now I live on reviews... Don't starve a writer review today!**

**REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**-Id65 out**


End file.
